scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukai Mori
an 18 year old red haired druid. Fukai is an interesting person. with his power, Natural Energy, he can purify anything and everything. he's the perfect weapon against the zombinjas, since he can't be touched by them at all due to his natural presence. Fukai has a strong hatred for matangos (Mana, being an exception) Appearance Fukai is moderately tall at 5'9". he wears green robes with a blue sash. his hair is red (well, it's more of a rouge) with an "emo style" haircut (he isn't emo, it just looks cool), and his (revealed) eye is large and blue with an odd pupil shaped somewhat like an upside-down triangle Personality Fukai is strong and fearless, as well as being incredibly knowledgeable and wise. he's also serious, most of the time. but it doesn't mean he's an uptight jerk. he cares deeply for his friends and is willing to do anything to protect them. and he, easily, has the power to do that History it is unknown what Fukai's origin is, but many years ago, he was founded by a tribe of druids at the great field called Field of View. he became one among the druids, loving nature and respecting it, along with the life in it. he was truly one with the druid tribe. however, at age 3, an evil matango tribe appeared and killed all the druids by turning them into mushrooms, eating them, and/or raping them. Fukai was left alone and swore vengeance on every last matango for what they did. but some time later, possibly a few years, he had an encounter with the great nature deity himself; Sy S. Sterisku. from this encounter, (most of) the deep and dark hatred in his heart was sealed and he was gifted with the great power of nature; Natural Energy. some time later, he decided to settle at Nav Tdnaldroc Park, where he is the guardian ... SCSIM introduced in SCSIM 8, he was originally an antagonist since he had a hatred for Matangos, but he would later be a great and powerful ally Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) Fukai is greatly involved in the story, having been part of both tournaments and being the one to continuously revive DooM and being one of the few OCs among the band of idiots who can defeat Kuro with unbelievable ease. the only real enemy he has is The Spirit of Latin Faith (or simply "Spirit"), but he doesn't think much of it. apparently, he isn't worth it Abilities *Natural Energy (he can purify anything to its natural state. this also heals and revives, although random side effects come during healing others sometimes) **this also grants an immunity to anything and everything dark, demonic, evil, etc. (anything related to that, really. this includes corruption) *Forces of Nature **4 Elements (he's immune to the elements and can reflect them back. he can't, however, actually manipulate them) **Plant Manipulation (just as it says) **Summoning (he can summon plant beasts, jungle beasts, etc.) *Aura (Willpower. it's incredible, so he can use his own will for attacks) *Seeing Spirits (he's capable of seeing and communicating with the dead) Themes *Season's Call - HYDE *Aoi - NICO Touches The Walls Trivia *Fukai is one of 2 Gracious Sins named after a song. this is the song, for Fukai's case *Fukai was also, originally, an enemy to the Gracious Sins as he had attacked Mana in his introduction in chapter 8 *Fukai was, originally, a small clay sculpture. and his hair was the same color as Mana's hair; salmon colored. it's shown here (the quality is lousy since it was taken too close) *Fukai's imagined seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would be Toshihiko Seki (Kaien Shiba - Bleach, Shuda - Rave Master, Iruka - Naruto, Duval - One Piece, etc.) *despite being a nature loving druid (or pot head hippies, in other peoples cases), Fukai's IQ exceeds 180. he's a genius, although he doesn't show off with it (much) **Fukai is the perfect example of a nature loving hippie defeating an inventor at his own game (Nature Vs Science, with nature winning). TVs, computers, and video game consoles without plugs and other energy wasting things haven't been created by those nerds, but Fukai created his own using nature and natural energy. and they work brilliantly *Fukai can control his will extremely well. due to this, he can control when he can get a boner or not; a skill that unbelievably few men have. Fukai can never accidentally get a boner and he can easily resist the charm of a sexy lady *it's unknown if Fukai is human or not, considering how unusual his eyes are. either way, he'll still be a druid